


Can I Crash Here?

by arsenicarose



Series: Dr. Spencer Reid: Drabbles, Fluff, Short Fics, and More [10]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Concerned!Spencer, Couch Surfing, Cuddling, Cuddly!Spencer, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Car Accident, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: A minor accident has you stuck far from home. The closest person is Spencer Reid, and you have no choice but to ask him for help.Stand alone fanfic in a series of stand alone fanfics.Please feel free to comment with requests. :)





	Can I Crash Here?

“Spencer? SPENCER?!” you shout, banging on his apartment door.

A very sleepy Spencer opens the door, wearing a long robe draped over pajamas. His hair is sticking out at all angles, and his eyes are only half open. He looks really cute, and you wish you knew someone else close by, someone less cute. Some you didn’t have a huge crush on.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” he yawns.

“I’m so sorry, Spence. I know it’s late...”

“It’s 2:43 exactly.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I sort of got in a car accident a few blocks away. I can’t start my car, no one can tow for hours. I just want to sleep. Can I crash on your couch, please?”

“An accident? Are you okay?” His eye snap into focus.

You sigh, wishing you had lied and said it broke down. “Yeah, this car was coming from the right pretty fast. He wasn’t there when I first looked, then suddenly he was. I tried to back out of his way, but he clipped the hood. He barely even slowed down! I spun out, but I’m fine. Just shaken up and a lot tired. My car got a little smashed. I’m surprised he could drive away.”

Spencer’s concern doesn’t go away. “Are you sure you’re not hurt? You could be in shock. We should take you to a hospital and get you checked out.”

“Spence, please, I’m tired. I’m not bleeding, just a little sore. I want to sleep. We can talk about hospitals in the morning, okay?”

“You can’t sleep on my couch if you were just in an accident…”

“Fine, I’ll find somewhere else. Sorry to wake you.” You sigh and start to head for the door.

“No, wait. You need a good bed at least. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No way, Spence! I’m not gonna bust down your door at almost 3 a.m. AND steal your bed. I’ll be fine on the couch.”

“Y/N, you have to sleep in a bed.”

“I’m not making you sleep on the couch!”

“Would it make you feel better if I slept on the bed too?”

You try to contain your shocked reaction. Of course it would make you feel better. If it was this easy to get him in bed, you should have gotten in a minor accident a long time ago. “Yeah, that works I guess. As long as you don’t mind, of course. I won’t, like, steal the covers or push you out or anything.”

He gives you a soft smile. “I don’t mind. Come on, I’m tired. Do you wanna borrow some PJ’s?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

After looking through his drawers, he hands you a big t-shirt and a pair of drawstring sweats. He turns around, and you slip into the clothes. They are soft and smell vaguely of him. After you fold your clothes and put them in a neat pile on the dresser, you walk over to the bed. Spencer is already under the covers. You slide between the soft sheets, realizing his bed is more luxurious than yours. 

As you make yourself comfortable, Spencer whispers, “Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Night, Spence.”

He is asleep in a matter of minutes, but you lie awake for a little while. When you spun out on the road, you didn’t expect the night to go this well. Spencer’s warm body, gentle snores, soft clothes, and comfy bed were much better than what you had waiting for you at home.

You feel exhaustion overtake you suddenly, so you curl up and fall asleep.

\---

You wake up confused. Your body is sore and you have an arm around someone. What did you do last night?

It comes back suddenly, the drive, the accident, Spencer. SPENCER! Your eyes fly open, and you gape in horror at what you did while you were sleeping.

You are lying on his chest, snuggled into it. Your arm is cinched around his stomach, the other under his back. You are gripping Spencer for dear life. Poor guy. You gently extract yourself, and find that he is awake. Fuck.

“Good morning, Y/N,” Spencer says, bemused.

“I’m so sorry, Spence. Oh my god. I didn’t mean… I mean… I just…” You can feel your face become a deeper shade of red with each word. You spin away from him and hop out of bed. Your clothes are where you left them last night, and you grab them. It starts to feel like a one night stand, and you try to shoo that thought. At least with a one night stand you would have slept with him.

“Wait, Y/N, wait!” Spencer calls, laughing. You hear the bed creak and hasty footsteps behind you.

“What?” You spin to face him and see his huge grin. Why does he think this is funny?

“That was really cute, Y/N. You just slid towards me, and when you found me, you grabbed on.”

“Still, I’m sorry. I wouldn’t normally just… do that.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. But did you know you talk in your sleep?”

The world freezes around you. You did know that, but you had forgotten. “Oh, um, well, what did I say?” Your voice climbs higher with each word.

“Mmmm, so soft. Smells good, like Spence. Wish I could… More accidents, sleep in his bed,” he quotes, grin widening, “I edited it for pauses and sleep nonsense. You don’t have to get in more accidents to sleep in my bed, Y/N.”

Seeing your eyes widen, Spencer quickly adds, “No, no, I don’t mean like that! I mean, not that I don’t want to, but I don’t presume to… I mean, you can come over and cuddle, if you’d like.”

It was your turn to grin. “Spencer Reid, do you think I am attractive?”

It was his turn to blush. “You are attractive, Y/N. I don’t need to think it’s true. It is.”

“Hey, I think you are cute too! Remember the sleep talking? I was thinking of getting in more minor car accidents as an excuse to spend the night!”

“That is true. Please don’t get in any more accidents though, Y/N. We don’t need the pretense, and I would rather you didn’t get hurt.”

“I will certainly try not to. Do you want to cuddle some more?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
